nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuyoshi Watanabe
Tsuyoshi Watanabe is a Nintendo designer. He joined the company in 1990 and worked on debugging during his first year. The first game where he worked on was ''A Link to the Past'', where he designed the Dark World backgrounds and some of the pictures of the intro sequence. He was later involved in titles like ''Star Fox'' and Star Fox 2, where he worked in polygon design. On the Nintendo 64 era, he worked mostly with motion capture systems. Since the GameCube era, he has become one of the main graphic supervisors of the Mario series. He is also the manager of Nintendo's package design group. Game Works * ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (1991) - Background Designer * ''Star Fox'' (1993) - Shape Designer * ''Star Fox 2'' (1995) - 3D Shape Designer * ''Wave Race 64'' (1996) - CG Designer * ''1080° Snowboarding'' (1998) - Motion Capture * ''Pocket Monsters Stadium'' (1998) - Chief Modeler * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (1998) - MOCAP System Director * ''Pokémon Stadium'' (1999) - Pokémon Modeling Director * ''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' (2000) - MOCAP Director * ''Pokémon Stadium 2'' (2000) - 3DCG Director * ''Luigi's Mansion'''' (2001) -'' Ending Design * ''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' (2003) - Design Manager * ''Mario Power Tennis'' (2004) - Graphics Support * ''Mario Party 6'' (2004) - Graphics Support * ''Super Mario 64 DS'' (2004) - Character Design & Supervision * ''Yoshi Topsy-Turvy'' (2004) - Graphics Support * ''Donkey Konga 3'' (2005) - 3D Model Support * ''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' (2005) - Supervisor (Character) * ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (2005) - Supervisor (Graphics) * ''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (2005) - Graphic Support * ''Super Princess Peach'' (2005) - Character Supervision * ''Mario Party 7'' (2005) - Graphic Support * ''Mario Kart DS'' (2005) - Graphic Support * ''Super Mario Strikers'' (2005) - In-Game Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' (2005) - Graphics Supervisor * [[New Super Mario Bros.|''New Super Mario Bros.]] (2006) - Graphic Support * [[Mario Hoops 3-on-3|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3]] (2006) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' (2006) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Yoshi's Island DS'' (2006) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Super Paper Mario'' (2007) - In-Game Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Strikers Charged'' (2007) - In-Game Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Party 8'' (2007) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Itadaki Street DS'' (2007) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' (2007) - Graphic Supervisor * ''DK: Jungle Climber'' (2007) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (2007) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Party DS'' (2007) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Dr. Mario Online Rx'' (2008) - Character Supervisor * ''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Super Sluggers'' (2008) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Captain Rainbow'' (2008) - Supervisor (Character Models) * ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' (2009) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Calculator'' (2009) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Animal Crossing Calculator'' (2009) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Animal Crossing Clock'' (2009) - Graphic Supervisor * Punch-Out!! (Wii) (2009) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (2009) - Graphic Supervisor * ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (2009) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Samurai Warriors 3'' (2009) - Murasame Castle Mode: Graphic Supervisor * ''Photo Dojo'' (2009) - Project Supervisor * ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (2010) - Graphics Supervisor * [[Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!]] (2010) - Graphic Supervisor * [[Donkey Kong Country Returns|''Donkey Kong Country Returns]] (2010) - Character Supervisor * ''Mario Sports Mix'' (2010) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Pilotwings Resort'' (2011) - Animation & Graphic Support * ''Wii Play: Motion'' (2011) - Graphic Supervision * ''Super Mario 3D Land'' (2011) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (2011) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Fortune Street'' (2011) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Kart 7'' (2011) - Character Supervisor * ''Mario Party 9'' (2012) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Tennis Open'' (2012) - Graphic Supervisor * ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' (2012) - Character Supervisor * ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' (2012) - Graphic Supervisor * ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (2012) - Character Supervisor * ''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' (2012) - Collaboration Contents Advisor * ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (2013) - Character Design Supervisor * ''Tomodachi Life'' (2013) - Mii Support * ''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move'' (2013) - Graphic Supervisor * Mii Force / Flower Town / Warrior's Way / Monster Manor (2013) - Graphic Supervisor * ''New Super Luigi U'' (2013) - Character Supervisor * ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' (2013) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Wii Party U'' (2013) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games: Sochi 2014'' (2013) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' (2013) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Dr. Luigi'' (2013) - Character Supervision * ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (2014) - Character Supervisor * ''Yoshi's New Island'' (2014) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' (2014) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Kart 8'' (2014) - Character Supervisor * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Character Coordination * ''Pikmin Short Movies'' (2014) - Character Supervision * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars'' (2015) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Party 10'' (2015) - Graphic Supervisor * Ultimate Angler / Battleground Z (2015) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Yoshi's Woolly World'' (2015) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' (2015) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' (2015) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge'' (2016) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' (2016) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' (2016) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' (2016) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World'' (2017) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Sports Superstars'' (2017) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017) - Character Supervisor * Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle (2017) - Character Supervision * ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' (2017) - Character Supervisor * ''Mario Party: The Top 100'' (2017) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Tennis Aces'' (2018) - Character Supervisor * ''Starlink: Battle for Atlas'' (2018) - Star Fox Team * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) - Character Coordination * ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story + Bowser Jr.’s Journey'' (2018) - Character Supervisor * ''Yoshi's Crafted World'' (2019) - Character Supervisor * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020'' (2019) - Graphic Supervisor Special Thanks * [[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] (1999) (Motion Capture SE & OP) * [[Super Smash Bros. Melee|''Super Smash Bros. Melee]] (2001) (Original Game Staff) * ''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2002) * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (2004) * ''Mario Pinball Land'' (2004) * ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (2004) * ''Yakuman DS'' (2005) * ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' (2006) * ''Super Mario Galaxy'' (2007) * ''Minna no Joushiki Ryoku TV'' (2008) * ''Snowpack Park'' (2010) * ''Nintendogs + Cats'' (2011) * ''Crashmo'' (2012) * ''Lego City: Undercover'' (2013) * ''Nintendoji'' (2013) * ''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' (2013) * ''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' (2013) * ''Super Mario 3D World'' (2013) * ''Bayonetta 2'' (2014) * ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' (2014) * ''Super Mario Maker'' (2015) * ''Skylanders: Superchargers'' (2015) * ''WarioWare Gold'' (2018) Interviews * Star Fox Development Interview * N.O.M.: Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Super NES Classic Interviews: Star Fox Category:Nintendo people Category:Graphic designers